Pétalos de Cristal
by J.K. Bleu
Summary: Sonrisas, cantos y llantos. El tiempo no ha transcurrido en vano, y en presencia de los pétalos de cristal que nos rodean y rozan, dejame hacerte mía.
1. Delirio

Pétalos de Cristal

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

**OTOÑO**

DELIRIO

- Abuelo Jaken, dime ¿Tú me quieres?- preguntó Rin viendo atentamente las flores azules

"_a sesshomaru-sama le encantarán, son tan hermosas. Azúles y con tonos blancos en sus pétalos, son tan hermosas…_"

- Niña tonta, un youkai respetable y fuerte no quiere a nadie- alegó Jaken

- De modo que no querías nisiquiera a tus padres, ni a tu mamá–dijo riendose sarcásticamente sin dejar de mirar las flores

- El amor es una tontería, aunque en tu caso, siendo una humana, es normal que pienses en amor –se volteó este dándole la espalda a la niña

- No es cierto, hay youkais que aman, Sesshomaru-sama por ejemplo

El youkai verde se volteó pasmado con la cara ceñída

- ¡¿De que hablas? Sesshomaru-sama es el youkai más poderoso, no puedo creer que lo insultes de tal manera, además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que él ama?

- …

Antes de que Rin pudiera responder, una figura alta, elegante y fría irrumpió en el valle

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Ha vuelto! – Rin se le acercó y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas alegres y dulces

- Amo bonito-se levantó inmediatamente

Sesshomaru por su parte se dedicó a mirar una mancha roja en el hombro derecho de Rin

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama miré!- Rin se dirigió a su antiguo lugar de asiento y recogió el ramo de flores azules –son bonitas ¿verdad? Se parecen a usted: hermosas y delicadas-ésta se las ofreció, pero éste no apartaba la mirada del hombro de Rin, ella pareció darse cuenta y dijo

- Me caí en el río –dijo inocentemente y sonrojándose a la véz

- La verdad –dijo Sesshomaru con tono fuerte

- Es cierto, resbalé y mi hombro dió contra una roca, estoy bien –era una verdad a medias, le dolía, recordó cuando la roca la atravesó, era una roca pequeña, por lo que no fue tan grave, pero dolía igualmente

- Jaken-llamó Sesshomaru, el youkai sapo se le acercó asustado- hay una aldea cerca, hacia el norte, trae bendas, rápido

- Si amo bonito –Jaken montó a Ah-Un y se les perdió de vista en el horizonte

Sesshomaru se puso a la altura de Rin, ésta por su parte le dedicó una sonrisa

- Le extrañé mucho –dijo Rin sonrojada agachándo ligeramente la cabeza, movimiento que la hacía ver más adorable, Sesshomaru no se inmutó, se levantó y se encaminó al bosque, Rin lo siguió

El manto zúl estrellado cubrió el bosque, Sesshomaru se había detenido en un umbral y se recostó en un árbol cerrando los ojos, sus hermosos cabellos plateados le caían desordenadamente por sus hombros llegando hasta su pecho, Rin se sonrojó, y entonces recordó el ramo de flores azúles, no se lo había entregado, Rin se sentó en la grama y acomodó las flores para mejor presentación, se levantó cautelosamente con un poco de nervios, se acercó al youkai, éste no dio señal de haberse percatado de su presencia

- Sesshomaru-sama, me alegra que halla vuelto, tres días sin usted, le extrañé muchisimo-enmarcó Rin la última frase- tenga- Rin colocó el ramito de flores azúles al lado de él, el youkai frunció el ceño encurvando la boca en una mueca

-"_¿por qué Sesshomaru nunca expresa que le gustan las flores que le regalo? Será que no le gustan"- _Rin jamás había dudado sobre Sesshomaru y sus sentimientos, pero en estos tres días sin él, extrañandolo, más esa expresión…

-"_¿Él no me recordó en estos tres días? Yo siempre lo recordé, siempre"_

Rin no se había dado cuenta de que unas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos volteando el rostro

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él friamente

- ¿eh? –Rin estaba tan distraída que no escuchó lo que el youkai mencionó

- Te he preguntado que qué sucede

- Na-nada- Rin aún no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas

- ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó éste frustado pero sin perder el tono seco

Rin inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas y desvió la vista del youkai, avergonzada

- ¿Te duele la herida? –preguntó el youkai haciendo que Rin levantara la vista

- N-No –la voz de Rin aún sonaba rescrebrajada

Antes de que se pudiera decir otra cosa, Jaken llegó con Ah-Un a su lado

- Amo bonito, lamento haberlo hecho esperar, aunque una reprimeda…-dijo asustado

- Benda la herida –dijo el peliplateado cerrando los ojos de nuevo

Rin se alejó de Sesshomaru y se acercó a Jaken, luego de que este bendó su herida, se recosto en un árbol y seguidamente se durmió.

Rin notó que Jaken no trajo leña, la noche se estaba poniendo fría, y su kimono no la abrigaba lo suficiente. Rin no podía concebir el sueño a causa de tanto frío, en vez de tratar, recordó cuando Sesshomaru le preguntó si le dolía la herida, y también las lágrimas, Sesshomaru malintenpretó su llanto, ella lloraba por él, no por su herida. Sin poder evitarlo, nuevas lágrimas cruzaron por su rostro, una de sus delicadas manitos tapó su boca, ahogando un gemido.

- Duérmete, Rin –Mandó Sesshomaru cruelmente- "_¿Aún le dolerá la herida? Jaken la vendó, no era tan grave. ¿Le molestará? ¿Por qué llora?"_

Rin se sintió lástimada por las palabras del youkai y sin quererlo su llanto subió de volúmen, ni Jaken ni Ah-Un se dieron cuenta. Sesshomaru interpretó que intentaba llamar la atención

- Rin, cállate –dijo cruelmente y más fuerte que antes

Rin no soportó, y quitó su mano de su boca y lloró más fuerte jadeando, se irguío y rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos, su cuerpo se sacudía a causa del frío, que ya era insoportable. Era extraño que los otros dos youkais no se dieran cuenta del espectáculo.

- "_Sesshomaru no me quiere, no me quiere, odia mi presencia, como tantas veces me había dicho Jaken_"

- "_Esto no puede ser…_" Sesshomaru se levantó, y en un fugáz movimiento levantó a Rin y la apoyo en su pecho, muy cerca de su rostro, el youkai notó que el cuerpo de Rin se encontraba frió, Rin por su parte se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sin dejar de llorar y sacudirse.

- Rin –la llamó el peliplata, con un tono más suave

- M-me o-odia -decía Rin, lloriqueando y jadendo

- "_¿De qué está hablando? ¿Estará delirando?_"

Rin oculto su rostro en el kimono de éste, sus cabellos color azabache levemente ondeados enmarcaban su rostro, haciendola ver más tierna. Sesshomaru sin soltarla, se recostó de nuevo en aquel árbol y la agitó para que ésta le viera

- Rin –llamó el youkai – "_ella muy rara vez llora, ¿Quién la odia?, Jaken le habrá dicho algo seguramente, pero ¿Tan grave fue?_"

Rin levantó la vista hacía el peliplata, Rin se olvidó de todo, de su llanto, de su dolor, del frió, la luz de la luna alumbraba su figura, haciéndolo ver como un ángel: hermoso, majestuoso, imponente… - Rin, dime ¿Qué sucede? Y más vale que hables –dijo suavemente, aún con la amenaza., Rin no dejó de mirarlo encantada, Sesshomaru volvió a sacudirla, ella por su parte, salió de su ensoñación, ladeando la cabeza para ver en donde se encontraba

- "_Sesshomaru me está cargando_"-Rin se ruborizó – Sesshomaru-sama lo siento –se limpió las lágrimas, ya no se sacudía

- Eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Por qué llorabas y quién te odia?

- Etto… -Rin se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba, ¿había pensado en voz alta? –yo… es que… tengo frío, y nadie me odia

Sesshomaru no creyó todo lo que Rin respondió, le sacaría luego quien la odiaba. Rin intentó moverse para bajarse, aunque no quisiera realmente, pero el peliplata no la soltó

- Tenías frío ¿no? –dijo exáminandola

- ¡ah! sí, gracias Sesshomaru-sama –Rin se acomodó en su pecho, aspiró su aroma y en pocos minutos se durmió. Sesshomaru se sentía algo incómodo, nunca había hecho esto, pero no le desagradaba, más tarde el peliplata terminó por cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en la de la niña.

- "_Tal vez… no me odie tanto. Sesshomaru-sama…_" Sesshomaru-sama…- mencionó Rin dormida, el youkai la escuchó, y por un segundo, pudo sentir su corazón estrujarse.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, espero que les halla gustado. Se me hizo realmente dificil escribir los pensamientos de mi hermoso Sesshomaru, ya que él siento tan frío, no se puede obtener mucho de él. Este fic promete ser largo, pero con fines muy lindos en cada capítulo, por favor, cualquier sugerencia o duda que tengan, mencionenla, me ayudaría mucho. Bleu se despide ^^ Bay

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	2. Encanto

Pétalos de Cristal

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

ENCANTO

Los árboles estaban teñidos por una gama de colores marrones: claros, oscuros, casi grises, sepia… El otoño era simplemente hermoso, hacía que el sol hiciera contraste con los árboles, éste ya se estaba ocultando, los últimos rayos amarillos atravesaban las hojas de los árboles, iluminando el prado y haciendolo ver mágico.

Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en un árbol en su posición de siempre, Ah-Un pasteaba serenamente, Jaken se encontraba recostado en su bastón con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, Rin danzaba en círculos con los brazos en alto tarareando una canción

- Abuelo Jaken –llamó Rin sin parar su danza

- ¿eh? –contestó molestamente

- ¿Crees que en mi vida pasada fuí una ave? –dijo risueña

- ¿De qué tontería hablas? Yo no podría saber eso, niña tonta –respondió éste

- Pues yo creo que sí, adoro las aves, me gustaría ser una. La forma como danzan en el cielo, debe sentirse maravilloso, poder ser libre… - Rin cerró los ojos tirándose de espaldas hacía el suelo.

- Humanos –bufó el youkai sapo

- Que aburrido eres –Riñó Rin, pero con un dejo de humor

- Bah, y tú eres una tonta humana

- ¿Y que si soy humana? Al menos no soy un sapo amargado, a diferencia de tí, yo… yo- Rin pensaba en algo que pudiera decir para contratacar

Sesshomaru sin abrir los ojos, prestó atención a la discusión, expectante, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Rin ofuscada

- ¡ja! Que boba eres, nisiquiera eres capáz de…

- ¡Yo soy muy bonita! –dijo Rin apretando sus manitas volviendolas puños, sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo carmesi

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar reirse internamente, "Yo soy más bonita" Indudablemente

- ¿eh? –dijo el youkai sapo confundido, decidió olvidarlo y volver a su posición anterior.

Rin analizó lo que dijo hace unos momentos y soltó una risita agúda, hizo que Jaken la mirara con una ceja arqueada, en fin lo dejó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Rin se quedó pensativa, viendo a lo lejos sin mirar nada realmente, escuchando el arrullo de los pajaros, el rumor de la brisa. Rin volteó la vista hacía Jaken, el cual estaba dormido, y luego hacía Sesshomaru, estaba hermoso, recordó loque había vivido hace unos días, como la acomodó en su pecho, proporcionandole calor…

-"_No sé como pude pensar que Sesshomaru me odiaba, si me odiara no me dejaría estar a su lado y mucho menos hubiera hecho lo de esa noche_" Rin soltó un suspiro, confundiendose con el susurro del viento. Se volteó a donde se encontraba el youkai blanco y le miró, en unos instantes se levantó y se dirigió hacía él.

- Que hermoso ocaso, Sesshomaru-sama –lo llamó, éste ladeó la cabeza un centímetro sin abrir los ojos, haciendole ver que la escuchaba- el sol se vé más luminoso en otoño, sabe, su… su… -Sesshomaru abrió un ojo, a este hecho vió los ojos chocolates brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas, su cabello ondulado enmarcandole el rostro, una sonrisa dulce dibujada por sus labios rosados- …sus ojos dorados me recuerdan el otoño, definitivamente el otoño es mi estación favorita- dijo Rin con su tono dulce viendole directamente. Este se le quedó mirando, como si tratara de decifrar algo, ella no apartó su mirada, luego de unos intantes el peliplata apartó la mirada y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando el sol dió paso a la luna mientras que las estrellas la adornaban, Sesshomaru se encontraba con la mirada hacía arriba, sus ojos dorados fijos en algo lejano. Rin se había quedado dormida, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del peliplata. El youkai distraído se quedó perplejo cuando escuchó murmullos saliendo de la boca de Rin

- Sesshomaru… Sess-sesshomaru –mencionaba Rin dormida

- "_¿Por qué susurra mi nombre?_"

- Mi Sesshomaru –se giró Rin apretando sus deditos rosados en el kimono del youkai. Sesshomaru sintió un sentimiento extraño, aparte de sentirse incómodo, se sentía nervioso, lo cual lo molestó al instante, y en reflejo, apartó el brazo del que Rin estaba apoyada, acto seguido Sesshomaru le tomó la cabeza, evitando el golpe, aunque no pudo evitar el que la niña se despertará alarmada

- ¿Sess-sesshomaru-sama?-dijo Rin pestañeando, el youkai la dejó recostada en la grama y se levantó

- Sesshomaru-sama-el youkai se volteó- etto… ¿A dónde vá?

- Vuelve a dormir –dijo con fastidio, aún aturdido por los sentimientos de hace algunos instantes

- Lo siento, es que… no tengo sueño-Rin se incorporó y se le acercó al youkai que empezó a caminar, ésta le siguió

- ¿Puedo saber qué haces? –paró de caminar volviendose para mirarla

- Quisiera acompaña–el peliplata la interrumpió- No, vuelve a dormir- mandó el youkai y siguió caminando. Pero Rin tenía otros planes

- Rin ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Vuelve y duérmete –Inquirió con frialdad, ya estaba claramente molesto

- Sesshomaru-sama, es que… no quisiera quedarme sola aquí, quisiera acompañarle, prometo no estorbarle, por favor –el youkai no dijo nada y volvió a caminar, ella tomó eso como un sí y le siguió.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, el bosque se hacia más oscuro y siniestro, a Rin le estaba volviendo el sueño, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que los párpados no se le cerraran, en un descuido tropezó con una roca, esperando el inevitable golpe contra el suelo, Sesshomaru la sostuvo

- Lo siento –Sesshomaru no la soltó, por el contrario la acercó a su pecho, acunandola, sin apartar la mirada, recordó cuando la había acunado hace unas noches. Rin le dedicó una sonrisa, el youkai salió de su trance y la soltó, seguidamente se recostó en un árbol enorme, Rin se situó al lado de él. Luego de unos instantes Rinn rompió elsilencio

- Sesshomaru-sama –éste volteó a verla- ¿podriamos hablar? –el la miró extrañado y soltó un suspiro que fácilmente podría confundirse con un chásquido

- ¿Usted cree que soy bonita? –Rin preguntó dulcemente

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –contestó esquivando su pregunta, Rin no habló, se le quedó mirando fijamente, tratando, en vano, que respondiera, pero de su boca no salió nada

- ¿No cree que sea bonita? –preguntó Rin con cierta decilusión bajando la mirada

- Yo no me fijo en esas nimiedades –respondió con frialdad

- Por favor –suplicó Rin, Sesshomaru la vió fijamente, esas dos palabras, viniendo de ella, le hacían sentir extraño- aunque sea… ¿tengo el cabello lindo? ¿le gustan mis ojos?

- ¿Si te digo que lo eres, dejarás de preguntarme tonterías? –dijo esquivando las preguntas hechas anteriormente

- Mire, toque –Rin tomó una de la mano del youkai y la puso en su cabello, éste no la apartó, por el contrario, lo acarició, luego bajó su mano hasta la altura de su mejilla, acaricio su oreja derecha, para luego acariciar su mejilla, sonrojada. Rin cerró los ojos, grabándo el momento como fuego en su memoria, jamás olvidaría esto. La mano de Sesshomaru delineó los labios de Rin, haciendo que ella se ruborizara aún más

- Sí–dijo el youkai entrecerrando los ojos.

- Lo quiero mucho Sesshomaru-sama –el youkai se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos, pero Rin continuó-muchisimo, prometo complecerle en lo que sea –el youkai entrecerró los ojos y pensó –"_encantadora_"

- Rin, vámonos –el youkai apartó la mano de su rostro y se incorporó encaminandose en dirección contraría. Rin le siguió dando saltitos sonriéndole.

Cuando ambos volvieron al prado, ya era el amanecer estaba surgiendo. Rin se sentó en la orilla del río y se volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa al youkai

- Sesshomaru-sama, ¿usted me querría para siempre a su lado? –preguntó Rin esperanzada

- Ya te he respondido eso –cortó el youkai

- Pero… Jaken dijo que usted, al derrotar a Naraku, forjará su propio imperio, y dijo que no estaría en con ustedes para entonces –dijo Rin con la voz rescrebrajada

- Por supuesto que no, eres una humana y-Rin lo interrumpió-… y una humana no es digna de estar al lado de alguien como usted, ¿cierto? –dijo Rin

- No me refiero a eso –contestó el youkai-al ser humana, eres obviamente mortal, no estarás viva para entonces –Sesshomaru dijo éstas palabras más para sí mismo que para Rin

- Ya le dije que siempre estaría a su lado –dijo firmemente Rin

Nada importa, ni la misma muerte podría separarlos.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, no sé si lo han notado, volví a subir el cap ya que tenía que corregir algunos detalles, le agradezco a Serena Tsukino Chiba que fue la primera en comentar el fic, me alegra que te halla gustado y espero que te gusten los próximos cap, ¡a todos! No me gusta hacer esperar a nadie, ya que a mí no me gusta, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el tercer cap OBJETOS PERDIDOS, promete ser un cap muy gracioso, ohhh yhea explotarán de la risa jajaja. Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, por favor, comentenla, me ayudaría mucho, así aumenta de vólumen el fic. Besitos baybay

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Objetos Perdidos

Pétalos de Cristal

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

OBJETOS PERDIDOS

- Abuelo Jaken, tengo hambre ¿Podriamos parar?

- Por supuesto que no, comiste hace una hora, sigue así y engordarás, además, Sesshomaru-sama no ha dado órdenes de parar, así que deja de quejarte y camina

- Abuelo Jaken, pero-antes de que Rin pudiera terminar, su pies tocaron algo duro, bajó la mirada y se encontró con un libro, lo tomó en sus manos y se lo acercó a Jaken

- ¡Abuelo Jaken! Mira, un libro –dijo con brillo en los ojos

- ¡Bah! Deja eso en donde estaba y vuelve a caminar, Sesshomaru-sama se esta alejando, ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡espere! ¡Sesshomaru-sama!–dijo Jaken corriendo torpemente.

Unos pasos más hacía delante, Sesshomaru se detuvo y el youkai sapo chocó contra su pierna baja, haciendo que éste viera estrellas. El youkai blanco se dirigió a un árbol proximo para recostarse y tomar su posición de siempre. Rin se acercó a Jaken dando saltitos, estaba felíz, no había tenido un libro desde que vivía en su aldea. Recordaba que su madre solía leerle un cuento cada noche antes de dormir, y sus sueños se llenaban de aquellas aventuras increibles, era maravilloso, miles de mundos por descubrir, personajes tan complejos, soñadores, malvados, hermosos. El estómago de Rin rugió, haciendola salir de sus recuerdos

- Abuelo Jaken, tengo hambre –dijo poniendo ojitos

- ¡Ahg! Deja de…-Sesshomaru lo interrumpió con su tono frío- Jaken, hay un río cerca, vé a cazar peces

- Si amo bonito –el youkai sapo corrió torpemente hacía un arbusto desapareciendo del umbral

Rin no quiso seguir a Jaken, por lo que se dirigió a Ah-Un y se recostó sobre su espalda, y empezó a exáminar el libro por fuera. Era de un color rojo intenso, tenía bordados marrones en las esquinas, no había ningún título, pero en una esquina decía en pequeño y en dorado "deseos", cuando Rin se dispuso a abrir el libro se encontró con unas pinturas extrañas, la primera que detalló era de una mujer, al parecer, estaba desnuda… montada… en… ¿eso era un youkai?, le sorprendió, ¿por qué esa mujer estaba encima de un youkai? ¿por qué estaba desnuda? Rin empezó a pasar las páginas y sólo había pinturas de mujeres con youkais, incluso mujeres juntas - "_debe ser un libro de juegos, esas posiciones, y esas caras felíces, seguro es un libro de juegos, pero que raros jeje_". Rin en toda su inocencia, queriendo aclarar sus dudas, se acercó a el youkai en el árbol. Éste abrió los ojos arqueando una ceja

- Sesshomaru-sama, mire, un libro de juegos - Rin había presentado el libro abierto, por lo que el youkai blanco se quedó perplejo ante el contenido de éste, levantó la mirada hacía la niña, preguntandose cómo podía pensar que era de juegos, era ridículo, pero claro, Rin era una niña inocente, sin conocimiento acerca de "eso". Le pareció repugnante aquellas imágenes y a la vez gracioso como Rin creía que era un libro de juegos –Rin, devuélve ese libro a donde lo encontraste –dijo el peliplata con voz algo ruda, aún estaba atúrdido

- Pero… Sesshomaru-sama, es un libro de juegos, se vé interesante, ¿podemos jugar? si desea –dicho esto, el youkai se levantó, le arrancó el libro de las manos y lo lanzó, perdiendose en el cielo. Sesshomaru se volvió a recostar en el árbol, la niña le daba la espalda a éste, esperando que el libro volviera a sus manos, pero no. Luego de unos minutos encaró al youkai

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? Y-Yo… era un libro…-fue interrumpida por el peliplata- No era para tí –dijo el youkai fríamente cerrando los ojos

Rin le pareció inútil discutir con el youkai blanco, jamás le levantaría la voz, mucho menos discutiría con él. Sintió desilución, no tenía un libro desde hace tiempo, claro está, hubiera preferido uno con cuentos, aventuras. La niña suspiró y volvió junto a Ah-Un. Cuando el ocaso estaba por términar, el youkai sapo irrumpió en el umbral

- Aquí es-está el pes-pesca-do –dijo el youkai verde tratando de respirar

- Gracias Abuelo Jaken –Dijo la niña incorporandose, faltaba leña.

- No había muchos peces en el río. Como sea, espero que los disfrutes, me costó mucho trabajo… –el youkai verde no se había dado cuenta de que Rin no se hallaba allí.

La niña encontró leña fácilmente, volviendo a donde se encontraban los demás, sus pies sintieron algo, bajó la mirada y se encontró con una especie de bolsa pequeña, la niña la tomó y… - ¡Rin! ¡Vuelve ahora! –gritó el youkai verde. Rin escondió la bolsa en su kimono, temiendo que Sesshomaru se la arrebatara, luego se dirigió a donde se encontraban los otros youkais.

Cuando Rin y Jaken terminaron de comer, al cabo de unos segundos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Al día siguiente los youkais y la niña retomaron su viaje, la niña se aseguró de que la bolsa se encontrara en su kimono escondida, pronto la sacaría y vería su contenido, le pareció curioso que varios objetos se encontraran dispersos, jeje, de seguro alguien no era muy responsable.

- Amo bonito, hay un fuerte olor a sangre y youk-Un fuerte grito alarmó a todos

- ¡Muere! –era la voz de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se elevó al cielo, Jaken trató de sujetarse de su estola, pero no lo logró. Rin se subió a Ah-Un y exclamó –Abuelo Jaken, ¡vamos! –éste se sujetó de la cola del dragón y se elevaron al cielo.

Cuando Rin y Jaken llegaron a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, notó que el escenario estaba lleno de youkais muertos, el olor a muerte era muy fuerte, incluso para Rin. Descendieron y Rin corrió a saludar a Kagome, la cual se hallaba preocupada, los dos hermanos se estaban peleando, a Rin no le pareció extraño, solían hacerlo a cada rato, suponía que Sesshomaru estaba aburrido, aunque se rió ante el pensamiento

- ¡Kagome-sama! Que gusto verla – Jaken y Ah-Un se encontraban con la mirada fija en la batalla entre ambos hermanos

- Rin-chan, también es un gusto verte, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, hemos estado viajando mucho jeje – ambas señoritas saludaron y comentaron

- Kagome-sama, ¿por qué los demás no se encuentran aquí?

- ¿los demás? ¡ah! Se encuentran en una cabaña cerca de aquí, Inuyasha y yo tuvimos que salir

- Kagome-sama –llamó la niña, algo tímida, realmente quería volver a tener uno

- Dime

- ¿usted no tendrá algún… libro que me preste? –dijo la niña bajando la mirada

- etto… sí, pero no los tengo aquí, ¿por qué? ¿necesitas uno?

- quería leer algo, pero esta bien, no se preocupe –Kagome estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Inuyasha calló fuertemente contra el suelo, derrotado. El youkai disponía retirarse, Rin se despidió de Kagome y se volvió con el youkai blanco junto a Jaken y Ah-Un.

Cuando el día dio paso a la noche, todos se habían detenido, Jaken y Ah-Un se hallaban dormidos, Rin fingió dormir, esperando que nadie la viera para poder ver el contenido de la bolsa, se elogió mentalmente, nadie supo que la tenía. Incorporandose levemente, dirigió una mirada hacia el youkai blanco, ¿se… encontraba dormido? Rin creyó que sí, por lo que en silencio, sacó la bolsa y se dispuso a abrirla

Cuando rin abrió la bolsa sus ojos sentellaron increiblemente, el contenido era maquillaje, un cepillo y un espejo. Había una pequeña cajita, era de un rosa perlado, era hermosa, la abrió y se topó con una variedad de colores: rosados, azúles, negros, rojos, etc. Eran labiales, Rin deslumbrada, alzó su manita, pozó su dedo pequeño en el labial de color rosado, y lo rozó contra sus labios, la sensación fue maravillosa, era la primera vez que hacía esto, recordaba a las mujeres de su aldea, maquillandose, y se reía de las miradas bobas que recibían por parte de los hombres, de pronto un pensamiento llegó a la cabeza de Rin. ¿Sesshomaru la vería así si la viera con maquillaje? Se ruborizó al instante, la idea de que el youkai blanco la viera así le encantaba.

- "_¿Qué se supone que hace? ¿De donce sacó eso?" _El youkai blanco se hallaba confuso, esa bolsa de maquillaje… no se la había dado él. No pudo apartar la vista cuando la niña se había hurtado labial rosado en los labios, se veía encantadora, su piel nívea, con sus mejillas rosadas al igual que sus labios, hermosa.

Rin cerró la cajita y cogió el cepillo, y se dispuso a peinar su cabellera, se sentía increible, se sentía linda. Soltó una risita, cuando terminó, se acarició el cabello, estaba suave. Rin se preguntó como se veía, recordó el espejo, lo tomó y lo alzó hasta su rostro, le fascinó la vista, el labial se veía bien, y su cabellera, jamás se le había visto tan bonita y ondeada. Ladeando un poco el espejo, notó algo que la marcaría por el resto de su vida, vió el reflejo de Sesshomaru, pero también vió su mirada, estaba despierto, la niña se giró, algo asustada, temía por la bolsa de maquillaje, ¿se la arrebataría como el libro?, no, no lo permitiría, no tenía derecho. Pero desechó esos pensamientos cuando detalló la mirada del peliplata, era ¿cálida?, ¿eso era una sonrisa?, Rin abobada, le sonrió. El youkai se incorporó y se acercó a la niña, ella aún no salía de su ensoñación.

- ¿Dónde encontraste eso? –preguntó el youkai blanco

- ¿eh? ¡ah!, etto…- la niña agachó la mirada, estaba avergonzada, ¿qué pensaba él?

- contesta –exclamó el youkai blanco

- me encontré esto en el bosque pasado, cuando fuí a buscar leña –la niña seguía sin verle de frente

Sesshomaru procesó esto y recordó algo, cuando habían vuelto de donde Inuyasha, elyoukai blanco se separó de nuevo del grupo, recordó haber escuchado "quería leer algo…" Rin quería un libro, Sesshomaru no pudo ingnorarlo. Cerca de ese bosque había un templo, se adentró y en una pequeña biblioteca ojeó alguno que pudiera gustarle a Rin. Cojió tres : "El patito feo", "La princesa del lago" "El beso más bonito". Era hora de entregarcelos. El youkai blanco sacó de su kimono los tres libros y se los dio a la niña, ella los vió y su corazón dio un salto

- ¡Gracias Sesshomaru-sama! –tan emocionada estaba que no pudo contener el abrazarle, la pierna por supuesto. El youkai no la rechazó, pero tampoco le dio respuesta, pero internamente, le… gustaba.

Al día siguiente se volvió a retomar el camino. Rin estaba en las nubes, de hecho, más allá de ellas. Las experiencias de anoche fueron maravillosas, Sesshomaru era muy atento y gentil, le había regalado libros, los había detallado esta mañana, eran muy interesantes. También recordó cuando se maquilló, y lo bien que se sintió, también la mirada de Sesshomaru, _esa mirada_… era especial definitivamente. Jamás la había visto así. El youkai no mencionó nada acerca del contenido de la bolsa, Rin se alivió.

Unos metros más hacía delante, Jaken tropezó con algo - ¡ahg! ¿y esto? –Jaken tomó en sus manos verdes un libro, era rojo…, era el mismo libro que Rin tenía hace dos días. El youkai verde, curioso por su contenido lo abrió y su expresión es imposible de describir, había dejado de caminar y se encontraba hinoptizado por las imágenes, Rin vió lo que el youkai sapo tenía en sus manos y exclamó – ¡Abuelo Jaken! Ese libro es el mismo que tenía hace dos días, es un libro de juegos…- El youkai blanco se detuvo abruptamente, ¿no lo había tirado acaso? Se giró y vió a Jaken con la cabeza metida en el libro, "repugnante" fue lo que pensó el peliplata. Rin se giró hacía el lord

- Sesshomaru-sama mire, es el libro –Sesshomaru se puso enfrente del youkai verde, esperando que subiera la mirada y pidiera perdón, pero no obtuvo nada. Exasperado, el youkai blanco le arrancó el libro de las manos y lo pulverizó con su veneno. Jaken en una fracción de segundo se arrodilló ante el peliplata, apenado como nunca, diciendo :" perdone usted – lo siento – merezco una reprimenda…" Rin se extrañó muchisimo, ¿qué podría haber tenido ese libro que disgustara a Sesshomaru? El youkai blanco se giró y volvió a retomar su camino, ambos lacayos le siguieron.

- Abuelo Jaken, dime, verdad que son raros esos juegos

- ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó el youkai sapo, aún apenado

- del libro, era un libro de juegos

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que era un libro de juegos? –respondió atónito, el youkai blanco puso en alerta sus oídos, esperando la respuesta, le parecía absurdo que Rin pensara eso, él ya sabía que Rin no sabía acerca de _esas cosas_, pero ¿Por qué llegar a la conclusión de "un libro de juegos"?

- Las mujeres y los youkais estaban riendose, y estaban en posiciones raras, son juegos, me recuerdan a uno que yo jugaba con mis hermanos, era "doblate", nos doblabamos lo más que pudieramos, jeje, y quien más tiempo se quedara doblado ganaba – Sesshomaru se rió internamente, claro, eso solo lo podía pensar Rin

El youkai verde no pudo contestar, "RARA" fue lo que pudo pensar, con los ojos abiertos totalmente siguió caminando.

- Abuelo Jaken, no me has contestado, ¿verdad que son raros esos juegos? –exclamó Rin

- ¡Niña tonta! Esos no eran juegos –cortó el youkai verde

- Claro que lo eran, qué más si no

- ¡Niña ingnorante y boba! eso era…- el youkai verde no pudo terminar, ya que el peliplata había lanzado una roca del tamaño de su mano hacía la cabeza de éste

Rin llegó a una conclusión, los youkais eran extremadamente raros.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, espero que les halla gustado, tal véz no fue tan cómico como hubiese esperado, pero al menos se acerca ^^. Por favor, ¡reviews!

Besitos baybay.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	4. Inocencia

Pétalos de Cristal

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

**INVIERNO**

INOCENCIA

Rin se encontraba recostada en el lomo de Ah-Un, muy entretenida leyendo uno de los libros que Sesshomaru le había dado, los había leídos pero el más hermoso fue el "El Beso más bonito", era la historia de un youkai y una humana: el youkai era una persona fría y sólo buscaba poder, la humana era una sirvienta en un palacio, dulce pero con una vida desgarradora. El youkai se había topado con ésta humana en varias ocasiones, en el palacio. En uno de esos encuentros, la humana se había tropezado y había caído en los brazos del youkai, éste quería evitar que su cabeza frágil se estrellara contra el suelo. El mundo se detuvo cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de él eran dorados -"_como los de Sesshomaru-sama_" –pensó Rin. Los de la humana eran marrones –"_Como los míos_" –pensó Rin. Luego de ese día ambos no pudieron separarse, el youkai, discretamente, le obsequiaba flores, la humana le llevaba a un prado no muy alejado del palacio, en donde reposaban en las flores diciendoce cuanto se amaban. Años después, ambos no pudieron seguir escondiendo lo que sentía uno por el otro, el youkai le propuso matrimonio y sin importar que vinieran de mundos diferentes y fueran de razas diferentes, se encaminaron a su inevitable destino: la felicidad.

- Rin –llamó Sesshomaru

Rin no le préstaba atención, estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Rin no sabía con claridad qué era exactamente ese tipo de amor, pero sabía que era uno muy poderoso y diferente al que le profesaba a sus padres y hermanos.

- Rin –volvió a llamar Sesshomaru, con su tono frío, más fuerte, claramente molesto, nadie le puede ingnorar. El youkai le había llamado, preocupado internamente, ya que Rin tenía los ojos brillantes, clara señal de llanto.

- ¡Oh! Sesshomaru-sama, ha vuelto –Rin se levantó del lomo de Ah-Un y enrroscó sus brazos alrededor de la pierna del peliplata. Éste no mostró haberse percatado, dirigió una mirada a Jaken, el cual se encontraba arrodillandose ante éste. Normalmente lo que se espera de los sirvientes es temor y respeto; respeto, mmm, tal véz, de ambos, pero temor, solo de Jaken, y lo agradecía infinitamente, a Sesshomaru no le agradaba la idea de ser temidopor Rin. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, notó que Rin aún no se apartaba de su pierna, "_Más arriba…_" El youkai estaba pensando lo delicioso que sería si esos brazos tan tiernos y frágiles se enrroscaran en su cuello en vez de su pierna, pero al momento de tan solo similarlo, el youkai se regañó internamente, un youkai poderoso no piensa en esas nimiedades. Rin se separó del youkai blanco sin desenrroscar los brazos de la pierna de éste, levantó la vista y pensó "_Hermoso_", se ruborizó, ocasionando que una ráfaga de calor por parte de la niña la sintiera el peliplata. A éste no le desagradó, por el contrario, le pareció exquisito. Luego de unos momentos, el youkai blanco se recostó en un árbol para tomar su posición de siempre. Jaken sintiendose mal, debido a que su amo lo había ingnorado, Rin daba saltitos, Sesshomaru-sama había vuelto.

Cuando el día dio paso a la noche. Rin se sacudía sin poder evitarlo, las señales de que el invierno se acercaba eran palpables, literalmente. Ya los árboles habían perdido casi todas sus hojas, el cielo se nublaba y las estrellas eran casi imposibles de visualizar. Rin, harta de intentar consiliar sueño, se incorporó y se acercó al youkai blanco. Este arqueó una ceja -"_¿ahora qué?_"-pensó el youkai blanco.

- Sess-Sessho-maru-sa-sa-sama –Rin tenía la voz rescrebrajada a causa del frío, el youkai blanco abrió rápidamente los ojos exáminandola. Cómo no se le había ocurrido, en su viaje de cuatro días, no recordó haberle traído un atuendo adecuado para el ínvierno a Rin. Ahora la niña parecía combulsionar.

- ¿Podrí-a-a sen-sen-ta-tar-me a-a su la-lado? –preguntó Rin. La estola de Sesshomaru se irguió rodeando a Rin, haciendo que la niña quedara en el pecho del youkai blanco. Se sintió turbada al principio, ¿cómo era posible que su estola la rodeara por si sola?, luego preguntaría, sumergiendose en un sueño profundo al lado de su ángel blanco. Sesshomaru se encontraba debatido, extraño…, esto se estaba volviendo una rutina, el tenerla en su pecho, acúnandola, viendo sus labios rosados formaban en ocasiones leves sonrisas para luego pronunciar "Sesshomaru-sama", era extraño, jamás en sus siglos de vida había hecho esto. Aunque se sentía maravilloso, podría jurar que se habñia ruborizado cuando Rin dijo dormida "Mi Sesshomaru", -"_patético_"-cruzó por su mente. El orgullo se interpuso y eliminó, por el momento, aquellos pensamientos. Disfrutando el calor de la niña que tenía en sus brazos, se sumió en su descanso quedando dormido.

- ¡¿Puedes quedarte tranquila? Niña tonta –Jaken empezó a refunfuñar

- ¿Qué sucede Abuelo Jaken?, ¿Por qué tan "cara larga"? –preguntó Rin dejando la danza en círculos sentandose al lado del youkai sapo. Estaba muy risueña esta mañana, Sesshomaru la había acúnado, de nuevo, era tan cálido.

- ¡Pues qué más podría ser! Sesshomaru-sama regresó ayer, para luego irse, no tiene sentido. Su pobre sirviente aquí tirado, cuidando a una humana tonta…-Jaken fue interrumpido por una roca que había chocado contra su boca. El youkai verde, aturdido, incorporandose para ver la mirada fría y cruel de su amo, pero en vez de eso, vió una figura pequeña, rosada, tierna y a la vez enojada, con puños a ambos lados del cuerpo. Rin estaba enojada, y lo demostró lanzandole una piedra al youkai sapo

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarm- fue interrumpido por otra roca, esta vez de menor tamaño, chocando contra su estómago

- ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Yo que te quiero tanto Abuelo Jaken! ¡Y tú siempre te quejas de cuidarme y tenerme a tu lado! –Rin empezó a llorar descontroladamente, gimoteando y jadeando. Sesshomaru pensó que ya era hora de salir, era una lástima, ver a Rin lanzándole piedras a Jaken le resultaba gracioso e interesante.

- Sesshomaru-sama –dijeron ambos lacayos. Rin olvidandose de las lágrimas se le acercó dispuesta a abrazarlo cuando el peliplata le lanzó un trapo a la niña. Rin lo exámino y era ¡un kimono con un abrigo conjunto!, era tan precioso, era blanco con detalles rojos, la tela se sentía tan suave bajo sus manos.

- Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama –elyoukai sólo se limitó asentir, se recostó en el mismo árbol que se hallaba anteriormente y tomó su postura de siempre

- Sesshomaru-sama –llamó Jaken. El peliplata abrió los ojos, sin expresión alguna - a-a-, sí, eh-, ¿seguiremos con el viaje? –el youkai blanco le dedicó una mirada fría, incluso más que la normal. Jaken se asustó tanto que retrocedió cinco pasos- lamento mi pregunta, inadecuada, por supuesto, amo –se retiró el youkai sapo.

- Iniciaremos de nuevo en seis días –dijo el youkai blanco. Se encontraba muy molesto. Un youkai: montaña de nieve, se encontraba en medio del camino, bloqueandolo, Sesshomaru podría subir la montaña, pero sus acompañantes se les resultaría imposible. Atravesandola volando sería imposible, la neblina que había a causa del invierno no se les permitía, y rodeandola tardaría más. En seis días la montaña youkai volvería a moverse y dejaría el paso libre.

- Sesshomaru-sama, ¿le gusta? –Rin se había ido a cambiarse su kimono de cuadros por su nuevo kimono invernal blanco, con su abrigo conjunto. El youkai blanco le pareció que se veía hermosa, pero jamás lo diría ni lo demostraría.

- Abuelo Jaken, tengo hambre –dijo Rin por octava vez, el youkai blanco se había ido, de nuevo. Estaban en el segundo día espera, pero la impotencia pudo con él, así que decidió adelantarse y verificar si no había otro camino. El manto blanco había cubierto todo, el otoño era un simple recuerdo, donde se hallaban las hojas habían copos de nieve. Rin deseaba jugar, es paisaje ameritaba una tarde de bolas de nieve y risas, pero se encontraba debil, los árboles no tenían ni un solo fruto y el youkai sapo no colaboraba para ayudarle a buscar comida.

- ¡Deja de molestarme niña tonta! Vete por allí a buscar alguna fruta –dijo Jaken sumamente molesto, aún no había olvidado las rocas

- Es invierno y no hay frutas, ya busqué. ¡Vamos al río a pescar!

- ¡No! y mil veces ¡no! –Jaken se giró dandole la espalda a la niña, ésta, frustrada y hambrienta empezó a llorar- Tengo hambre, mucha, mi cuerpecito no se mueve. Si muero te culparé a tí

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido, niña tonta. Si mueres no podrás culpar a nadie. ¡Ja! –dijo Jaken con un tono de superioridad

- ¿Así?, de acuerdo. Supongo que Sesshomaru-sama pensará lo mismo –Jaken se pudo haber partido en dos con lo que acabó de decir Rin, pero en vez de eso, salió corriendo hacía el río a pescar. Rin satisfecha, se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos tiernos, pensó que se estaba poniendo muy caprichosa, pero ya tenía todo el día sin comer, ¡y no era su culpa!

Cuando ambos lacayos terminaron de comer se quedaron dormidos. Unas horas más tarde después de la media noche, Rin se sacudía, estaba soñando con sus padres y hermanos, ¡ellos le pedían ayuda! Pero ella no podía moverse, quería ayudarlos, quería lanzarse hasta los bandidos que lástimaban a sus familiares, pero seguía inmovil. Podía ver como la sangre se derramaba y los gritos cesaban para convertirse en murmullos, luego… todo se volvió negro.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –Gritó Jaken, se había despertado a causa de un grito que provocó Rin. Este cuando se levantó pronunciando "¡¿QUÉ?" Su báculo de cabezas lo había activado y lanzó fuego contra Ah-Un, el dragón alarmado se levantó brúscamente haciendo que la niña callera al suelo, provocando a su vez, que despertara alarmada pegando gritos.

- ¡Bandidos! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ahhhhhh! –gritaba Rin

- ¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO! ¡AHHHHH! –Jaken daba vueltas en círculos sin dejar de gritar igualmente- ¡MI MOMENTO HA LLEGADO, VOY A MORIR! ¡AHHHHH!

Nadie se imaginaría que Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste, estaría observando esta escena, con una mueca en la boca y un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-"_estoy rodeado de idiotas_" –pensó el peliplata. Pero algo lo molestó, nadie había notado su presencia, nisiquiera Ah-Un, que se… ¿Había esfumado? Jaken tendría que buscarlo luego. Con un movimiento ágil hecho con su mano derecha, su látigo cortó una rama cercana de un árbol, haciendo notar su presencia a los lacayos, pero solo uno se dio cuenta de que él se hallaba allí: Rin. Jaken aún seguía dando vueltas en círculos gritando –"¡VOY A MORIR! ¡ES MI FIN! ¡AHHHHH!". Sesshomaru no lo soportó, tomó una piedra y la impactó contra la cabeza de Jaken.

- Ses-shomaru-sama –"_¿el vió… todo?_" Rin se ruborizó tanto que volteó el rostro, dándole la espalda al peliplata.

- ¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA! –Gritó Jaken con los ojos abiertos y leves destellos a su alrededor acercandose al youkai blanco, pero éste dio unos pasos y aplastó a Jaken. Típico.

El youkai blanco había escuchado decir a Rin "Bandidos…" Ella… ella estaba soñando con aquellos bandidos, ek youkai blanco se agachó y la examinó, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar rápidamente. El colocó una mano en su hombro para voltearla, luego tomó su mentón y la vió fijamente. Ella era la ternura reencarnada, su rostro en forma de corazón, sus mejillas rosadas, más de lo normal debido a los gritos, sus labios finos y rosados, sus pestañas largas y negras enmarcando sus preciosos ojos marrones, su cabello, ondulado, largo de color azabache. Hermosa. Ella sonrió ante la mirada del peliplata, cualquiera diría: nada; pero ella sabía que significaba mucho más.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol irrumpieron en el bosque, Sesshomaru ordenó que Jaken buscara a Ah-Un, el peliplata no tuvo otra elección que quedarse junto a la niña. Ella aún se hallaba dormida, el youkai blanco tuvo el gentil gesto de acúnarla en su estola, evitando que se resfriara a causa de la nieve. Algo estaba surgiendo, definitivamente, aunque el mismo youkai no quisiera admitirlo, nisiquera asimilarlo. La niña sonreía, y murmuraba su nombre, apretandose más al pecho del youkai.

El youkai blanco se incorporó con Rin en sus brazos. Sintió como se avezinaba una tormenta, y no estaba en condiciones de exponerse a ella, y con Rin mucho menos, recordó que había una cabaña abandonada, se dirigió allí.

Cuando la tormenta empezó a azotar el bosque, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentir inquietud por su lacayo y su dragón, a su vez, Rin no había despertado; era una niña salúdable y no presentaba síntomas de resfriado u otra enfermedad. Su exasperación pudo con él y decidió despertarla.

- Rin –dijo esto posando su mano en la mejilla de la niña, ella se estremeció como respuesta- Rin, despierta

Rin soltó un réspingo y abrió los ojos, la vista del lord la dejó maravillada.

- Rin, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Rin se asombró ante las palabras del youkai blanco ¿él le había preguntado si se encontraba bien?, sabía que el lord la quería, pero nunca hacía demostración de ello. La niña se incorporó y se examinó

- Sí, gracias, Sesshomaru-sama, etto… ¿Y Jaken? –miró a su alrededor notando que se encontraba en una cabaña, era muy bonita, acogedora, cálida… Y estaba solamente Sesshomaru y ella. Se ruborizó al instante.

- Le ordené que fuera a buscar a Ah-Un

- ¿Ah-Un? ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Cuándo se—Rin se había desmayado, ¿qué le sucedía? En estos días se encontraba muy débil.

- ¿Rin? –llamó el peliplata

- Estoy bien, solo… solo estoy cansada –el youkai no se convenció, algo le sucedía a Rin. Ella sin pedir permiso, volvió a recostarse en el pecho del youkai blanco, la estola la rodeó; abrigandola y aprentandola más hacia elyoukai. Rin se encontraba cansada, mas no con sueño. Estaba acostada con Sesshomaru, en su pecho, sólos. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

- Sesshomaru-sama –llamó Rin timidamente

- ¿Qué ocurre? –contestó fríamente

- Etto… ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿De qué?

- Etto… mmm… lo que sea

- Deberías volver a dormir

- Es que… no tengo sueño, además, siempre me ha gustado estar cerca de usted, y quisiera hablar

- Pues habla

- Sesshomaru-sama, dígame –el youkai ya se esperaba una pregunta de impacto, debido al brillo extraño de los ojos de la niña, y no estaba su lacayo para pasarle esto a él- ¿usted se recuerda del libro que me dió, "El beso más bonito"?

- Sí, ¿Lo leíste?, ¿Te gustó? -preguntó el youkai blanco, sus palabras salían extrañamente rápidas

- Sí, es el cuento más lindo que he leído. ¿Usted lo leyó? -preguntó Rin ilusionada, las carácteristicas de los personajes se parecían tanto a ellos.

- No -respondió fríamente

- Oh, bueno... Como ya le dije, es muy lindo, y el mejor que he leído. Es la historia de un you- Rin se detuvo abrúptamente, -"Es la historia de un youkai y una humana"-pensó Rin. No, no creo que le gusten esas historias, Jaken le había mencionado que los youkais y humanos no debían convivir ni mezclarse, que hasta el lord los odiaba -"Ahora que lo recuerdo... Sesshomaru-sama le impactó una piedra en la cabeza, jeje, no pudo mantenerse de pie correctamente en todo el camino".

Sesshomaru la veía extrañado, las emociones en el rostro de Rin pasaban como si se tratara de una película, el youkai sólo pudo pensar: "Humanos".

- Sesshomaru-sama, yo... lo entiendo -Dijo timidamente la niña, con una leve sonrisa

- ¿Entender qué? -contestó algo suspicaz

- Su odio hacía los humanos -el youkai blanco se impresionó, ¿Cómo ella podría saber eso? Típico de Rin, creer que lo conocía

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Bueno, yo, en parte, los odio también. Unos bandidos asesinaron a mis padres y hermanos, y los odio por eso. Pero no puedo olvidar que hay humanos buenos en este mundo, como Kagome-sama, Sango-sama o Miroku-sama. Usted es como yo, los odia en parte, ¿Y sabe por qué lo creo?, porque no me odia a mí

Sesshomaru se quedó intermitente, sin saber que responder.

- Sesshomaru-sama -el youkai dirigió su mirada hacía la niña -Lo quiero mucho, ya le mencioné que estaré a su lado para siempre.

El youkai no respondió nada. Rin cerró los ojos, sumergiendose de nuevo en sus sueños. El youkai analizó las últimas palabras de la niña, "...Estaré a su lado para siempre" En algún lugar de su mente le disgustaba, sería una carga, pero por otro lado, esas palabras lo habían aliviado, en cierto modo. Sesshomaru creía que en algún momento Rin tendría que volver con los humanos, y el adiós sería inevitable. Pero... eso lo decidirá ella.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, etto... ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, jeje. Me pareció que pude haber puesto más. Quisiera recibir sugerencias acerca de momentos lindos entre Sessh y Rin. Se los agradeceria infinitamente.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	5. Evolución

Pétalos de Cristal

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

EVOLUCIÓN

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Espere! ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Auch! –Jaken no paraba de gritarle a su amo cuando de pronto una gran cantidad de nieve lo había enterrado. Rin disimuló una sonrisa, era la cuarta vez que le pasaba: en todo el día.

- ¡Niña insolente! Te ríes de mis desgracias –Jaken trataba de salirse del bulto de nieve que lo aplastaba. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru se había detenido, y se había recostado en un árbol cercano en su posición habitual. Jaken, desesperado, pudo sacar su báculo de dos cabezas he incendiar el bulto de nieve, pero…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ME QUEMO! ¡AGUA! ¡NECESITO AGUAAAA! –Jaken no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos, Rin se volteó hacia Sesshomaru en busca de ayuda, pero éste no le prestaba atención al espectáculo que se desarrollaba.

Rin tomó un puñado de nieve en sus manos, apretó formando una bola y la impactó contra la pierna de Jaken. Este aturtido, cayó al suelo. Rin suspiró tranquila. Jaken se incorporó y dirigió una mirada voráz hacia la niña.

- ¡Niña estúpida! ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

Rin no comprendió del todo, ¿Jaken le estaba gritando por que le había salvado? ¡Ingrato!

- Te ayudé a apagar el fuego, de nada

- ¡¿Lanzándome bolas de nieve?

- Fue una sola, abuelo Jaken –Dijo Rin ofreciendole una sonrisa adorable al sapo, éste refunfuñaba sin parar

- Jaken –La voz del lord resonó fuertemente. El youkai verde decidió dejarlo, por su bien.

Los tonos azúles empezaban a predominar en el cielo; la noche se acercaba. Rin miró a su alrededor, la nieve cubría absolutamente todo, era hermosa; blanca y pura. Los árboles daban un aspecto a muerte, sus ramificaciones sostenían pedazos de hielo, el suelo era iregular debido a la cantidad de nieve que había, era como un desierto blanco.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el youkai blanco, no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que se recostó en aquel árbol, el paisaje blanco combinaba a la perfección con Sesshomaru, daba el aspecto de un dios en su tierra. El cielo, casi consumido por el negro de la noche, empezaron a caer lentamente copos de nieve, Rin juntó sus manos y dejó que unos copitos se posaran en ellas, para luego derretirse. Rin sonrió maliciosamente, era hora de jugar. Ambos youkais se encontraban tranquilos, Jaken, que sería su objetivo se hallaba recostado en una roca con su báculo de dos cabezas en sus piernas, perfecto. Rin cogió otro puñado de nieve, ésta vez se dedicó a darle más forma, cuando la tenía lista observó detenidamente al sapo, enfocando su blanco; para mayor presición e impacto.

Sesshomaru estaba mirando con sumo interés la escena, esto será muy interesante. Podía visualizar como Rin daba un paso hacía atrás para luego lanzar la bola de nieve hacía Jaken, nadie podría predecir que el sapo abriría la boca para bostezar y la bola de nieve llegaría directamente allí, sin remedio, la tragó y soltó un gémido. Rin estalló en carcajadas, ella no se imaginaría que la bola impactaría allí. Jaken decidido a defederse, lanzó dos bolas de nieve, la primera dio contra la pierna de Rin y la segunda contra su pecho. Instantes después, se había vuelto una guerra. Rin se escondió en un arbusto, y Jaken detrás de un árbol, esperando el momento para atacarse. Rin preparó sus proyectiles para luego lanzárlos, Jaken los derritió con su báculo. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban riendose estruendosamente, sin parar por supuesto.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, -"_Ridículo_"-pensó el peliplata.

Las bolas de nieve no fueron suficiente, ambos lacayos empezaron a perseguirse, primero Jaken por Rin. La niña corría para escapar del youkai sapo. Rin se escondió detrás de Ah-Un. Jaken no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, saltó sobre el dragón y se encontró con… nada. ¿A dónde fue?

Rin se había escondido detrás de un árbol que se alineaba diagonalmente con Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… Estaba ¿dórmido? Rin sintió lástima por el peliplata, estaba siendo excluido del divertido juego. Rin cogió un puñado de nieve, considerablemente grande, le dio forma de ésfera y esperando el momento indicado para lanzar, había apuntado contra su pierna, pero… uh oh… había dado con… ¿su rostro? Especificamente contra su mejilla izquierda. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos abruptamente, buscando quien había cometido semejante atrózidad. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Rin sonrió inocentemente y se escondió detrás del árbol. Jaken decidió no moverse en lo mínimo. Ya podía ver como la niña sería cruelmente castigada.

Rin volvió a lanzar otra bola de nieve, ésta dio contra la pierna del peliplata. Sesshomaru se había incorporado y se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia la niña, ella no se atemorizó, por el contrario, creyó que él la estaba retando, así que salió corriendo del árbol para trasladarse hacía un arbusto, esperaba que la persiguiera, como Jaken.

- Rin, ¿Escapas de mí? – Preguntó el lord con un tonó a burla y amenazador

- Tal vez, Sesshomaru-sama –Contestó Rin con una vocecita burlona, su mirada era pícara

- Jaken –Llamó Sesshomaru

- ¿Sí, Sesshomaru-sama? –Jaken corrió a reunirse con su amo, tardó ya que tropezaba debido a los nervios que el lord le producía.

- Busca algo de comer para Rin –El lacayo dando tropezones se adentró al bosque.

Rin se sintió desilusionada, el juego se había terminado. Se arrepintió por haber lanzado bolas de nieve a Sesshomaru, de seguro estaba de mal humor, ya que éste no le había dedicado una mirada. Sesshomaru volvió a donde se hallaba recostado antes y tomó su posición de siempre.

Rin se le acercó, se sentó a su lado y empezó a tararear una canción, era de cuna. Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, ¿Acaso no se sentía atemorizada? Lo que hizo anteriormente era imperdonable. Pero ni el mismo quería eso, Rin era una niña viváz y alegre, no le hubiera gustado ver algún rastro de miedo en su precioso rostro, aunque si esperaba una disculpa.

Sintió la presencia de la niña, su linda voz tarareando una canción, al parecer de cuna. Ella irradeaba tanta cálidez y dulzura.

Rin miró de reojo al lord y notó que un poco de nieve estaba depositada en su hombro. Rin sin dudarlo, alargó la mano y cogió la pequeña masa de nieve, mostró empeño en dejar el hombro del lord sin ningún rastro de ella. Sesshomaru había ladeado el rostro para mirar como su pequeña y tierna mano quitaba restos de nieve. Rin subió más la mano, tocando el mentón del peliplata. Era tan suave, a pesar de ser frío. Siguió subiendo su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla, la niña delineó su rostro, deslumbrada por la vista. Se incorporó sin quitar su manita, acercó su rostro hacía el del youkai y le dio un beso en la otra mejilla. El tiempo se había detenido, Sesshomaru no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo cálido, suave y tierno que se sentía eso.

Cuando Rin se separó, su manita acarició unos cabellos plateados que caían en su hombro, luego la alejó.

- Lamentó la falta que cometí. No volverá a suceder –Rin entrelazó sus manos y dedos, jugándo con ellas, debido a los nervios.

- Eso espero -Contestó indiferente

Jaken había vuelto con cinco peces, Rin dio un salto, tenía mucha hambre, reverenció al lord y se reunió con Jaken.

Ese beso fue solo el comienzo. Rin se había vuelto más apegada a Sesshomaru e inversa. Rin solía caminar junto a él, le hablaba, le cantaba, de hecho, nombró a una de sus melodías de su flauta: Sesshomaru. Dedicada a su gentileza, hermosura y elegancia. Sesshomaru se volvió mucho más atento con Rin. En sus viajes repentinos, dejando a Rin con Jaken, le traía abrigos y kimonos nuevos, todos hermosos y caros, por supuesto. A Rin se le había perdido la bolsa con el maquillaje, al día siguiente, Sesshomaru le dio una caja cubierta de marmól rojo con una tela dorada brillante, en su interior había labiales, polvos, pínceles, y un espejo en forma de corazón de color plateado. Rin se levantó y había abrazado la pierna del lord, agradecida por su infinita amabilidad.

Las estaciones transcurrían y transcurrían. La batalla por Naraku había iniciado, hermanos, amigos, todos reunidos para enfrentar al terrible portador de la Perla de Shikon.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, espero que les haya gustado. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el final. Dejen por favor sus opiniones. Recuerden que éste fic tendrá su secuela: "Pureza" y es necesario saber que les gustaría ver. Acabo de subir el siguiente, así no los dejo esperando ^^ Disfrútenlo

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	6. Pétalos de Cristal

Pétalos de Cristal

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

**PRIMAVERA**

PÉTALOS DE CRISTAL

La batalla para derrotar a Naraku había finalizado. Sesshomaru había acordado con la anciana Kaede que Rin se quedaría en su aldea, y tratar de convivir con los humanos. Alejarla un tiempo sería lo mejor para ambos; él necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, saber que es lo que sentía realmente, y renaudar su viaje en busca de poder. Rin necesitaba recordar como era vivir la vida humana, con sus semejantes, y cuando sea mayor, pudiera elegir.

Rin lloraba descontroladamente. Sesshomaru se hallaba en frente de ella con la mirada indescrutable, Jaken se encontraba a su lado, triste; dejar a Rin era lo que más deseaba ¿No?, pero hoy había comprobado lo contrario.

- ¿Ya n-no me quiere a s-su la-lado? –Preguntó Rin jadeando a causa del llanto

- Tu presencia no me disgusta. Pero eres humana, y debes permanecer con tus semejantes –Contestó el peliplata fríamente

- Pero yo no quiero eso, ya le dije que permanecería a su lado para siempre, y usted no objetó nada –Exclamó Rin

- Rin, deja de llorar, no vale la pena – Inuyasha había salido a la lúz del umbral en donde se hallaba el trío

- Hola Sesshomaru –Saludó Kagome, que se había colocado al lado de Inuyasha, no permitiría que se iniciara una pelea con Rin en ese estado

- Sesshomaru-sama, por favor, por favor, déjeme ir con usted. Prometo no reír, ni hablar, ni cantar. No molestaré a Jaken, buscaré mi propia comida

Eso es lo último que querría Sesshomaru; que perdiera sus encantos, lo que más amaba Sesshomaru, imposible. Rin estaba dispuesta a dejar de ser quien era por acompañarle.

- Rin, no digas eso. No te pongas así, además, Sesshomaru te vendrá a visitar, ¿cierto? –Kagome suplicó con la mirada hacia el youkai blanco

Sesshomaru no tuvo otra opción más que ceder. Rin sin dejar su semblante de tristeza abrazó furtivamente a Jaken y Ah-Un. Luego se dirigió hacia el lord, su mirada: indiferente y fría a los ojos de todos, pero a excepción de una persona: Rin. Su mirada destilaba tristeza y desolación. Rin sin poder contenerse, se adirió con sus brazitos a la pierna del youkai.

- Le quiero mucho, Sesshomaru-sama

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían retirado un poco para darles espacio. Rin levantó el rostro para pedirle…

- Prometame que regresará pronto

El lord asintió a modo de respuesta y se retiró. Rin rompió a llorar, Kagome la había ayudado a levantarse y se la llevó hacía la aldea junto a Inuyasha.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba anunciando la noche, Sesshomaru se encontraba a millas de allí. Fue la desición más dura de su vida. Era lo mejor. Prometió visitarla, pero eso interfería con sus planes, la única manera de saber que era lo que querían ambos era separarse por completo; sin ataduras. Sesshomaru decidió dejarlo para después.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS…

Sesshomaru como había prometido, visitaba a Rin cada cierto tiempo, trayendo consigo obsequios preciosos; kimonos, abrigos, joyas, peinetas, más kimonos…, Rin le daba las gracias con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa. Sesshomaru solía dejar atrás a Jaken para estar a solas con la niña.

Esos momentos duraron por tres años seguidos, ahora Rin tenía trece. Cuando los cumplió Sesshomaru le trajo un kimono blanco con detalles marrones y azúles. Era de esperarse, pero a Rin le sorprendió cuando el youkai se le acercó y le dio una pequeña cajita de color azúl oscuro, en su interior se encontraba un anillo, Rin estaba extasiada, ¿un anillo? Era ovalado, con diamantes y záfiros incrustados, era mágnifico. Rin se lo puso en su cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda y lo admiró. El lord hubiera querido ponerselo, pero se abstuvo, no era el momento. El ya había tomado su desición, ahora faltaba Rin

- Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama –Sesshomaru se volteó

- Llámame Sesshomaru

- ¿Eh?... De acuerdo. Vuelva pronto, por favor –Sesshomaru sabía que no volvería en mucho tiempo, era necesario. Ella debía escoger, saber que siente, quiere y no.

El lord se volteó y la contempló, los pétalos de cerezo caían lentamente, adornaban la hermosa figura de la adolescente, los rayos del sol le acariciaban el rostro, él se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Rin. Se agachó e ingnorando la voz de su conciencia, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Rin. Rin se había ruborizado hasta parecer un tomatito, Sesshomaru lo notó y la cálidez de su mejilla se incrementó, era delicioso. Rin no se quedó atrás, ella rodeó el cuello del youkai, abrazándolo. Rin intuía que algo andaba mal, no; diferente. El no solía hacer esto, pero no desaprovechó la ocasión, y tampoco rompería el precioso silencio para preguntarle por qué hacía esto.

Sesshomaru se separó de Rin, y ella le contempló como éste se levitaba hasta el cielo, desapareciendo entre las nubes primaverales.

Varias lunas pasaron y él no volvió. Rin se preocupó sumamente, ¿Algo sucedió?

Jaken la había visitado unos meses después

- ¡Abuelo Jaken! ¿Qué sucede, por qué no está Sesshomaru-sa- Sesshomaru? –preguntó Rin exaltada

- ¡Más respeto! Siempre debes nómbrarlo "Sesshomaru-sama"

- El… me pidió que le llamase así. ¿No está contigo?

- No. Sesshomaru-sama está encargandose de unos asuntos, muy importantes.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no viene por mí?

- ¿Debería?

- Sí, si no puede visitarme, iré con él

- Lo siento, Rin. Pero Sesshomaru-sama, no me pidió eso. Dijo que te trayera esto –Jaken le entregó un paquete cubierto por una tela plateada con azúl- Me ordenó que te dijera que no lo abrieras, hasta que él no lo ordene

- Gracias, Jaken-sama

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Sueles llamarme "Abuelo Jaken"

- Lo siento, etto… ¿Ya tienes que irte?

- Sí, adiós Rin. Nos volveremos a ver

Rin lloró como nunca lo había hecho esa noche, nadie podía consolarla, solamente Kagome trató, pero la adolescente respondió que necesitaba estar sóla.

Con que eso era, Sesshomaru no la visitaría más. Tal vez, después de muchos años. Lo único que la conectaba con él era aquel misterioso obsequio. Rin pensó que era otro kimono, decidió no aventurarse a abrirlo, Sesshomaru no quería que lo abriera hasta tanto no se le ordenará.

Los meses pasaron muy lentamente; los segundos parecían horas, los días parecian meses y los meses siglos. Rin había perdido su encanto alegre y viváz. Ya no siempre reía, ya no cantaba en lo absoluto. Y una tragedía aumentó el dolor en su corazón, Kaede había fallecido. Todos estaban desgarrados, pero ningúno como Rin. Kaede había sido como la abuelita que nunca tuvo. Rin se prometió así misma, que la única manera de que no te lástimen es cerrando tu corazón, y así fue, Rin se volvió más distante de todos, incluso de Inuyasha y Kagome, que la querían tanto como a una hermana o hija.

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Rin había cumplido quince años, todos planeaban hacerle una fiesta, pero ella suplicó que no, no estaba para fiestas.

Rin había salido a buscar unas plantas medicinales, y se topó con el umbral… el mismo umbral en donde había visto por última vez a Sesshomaru, donde le regaló ese precioso kimono, y… el anillo. Rin bajó la mirada hasta su mano izquierda, el anillo aún se hallaba en su cuarto dedo, brillando. Se preguntó por qué le regalaría un anillo, por supuesto, le había regalado docenas de brazaletes y collares, todos hechos de diamantes, rubies, perlas, etc. Pero un ¿anillo? Raro en verdad.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos chocolates, recordó lo que le dijo Kaede antes de morir

_- Rin_

_- Abuela Kaede, por favor, no hable. La debilitará más_

_- Shhhh, escúchame. Sesshomaru… El… El…Te quiere, y sé que desea… verte_

_- Lo dudo Abuela Kaede, él… decidió no verme más_

_- Para que decidieras_

_- ¿Decidir qué?_

La anciana antes de poder responder su respiración se había anulado, estaba muerta.

Rin meditó mucho esa respuesta "_Para que decidieras_" ¿Decidir qué? ¿Qué, qué, qué?

La adolescente decidió dejarlo, sea lo que sea que quisiera Sesshomaru, ella no lo puede saber. Solo esperaba poder verle algún día.

Rin regresó a la aldea con las hierbas medicinales, se las dejó a Kagome y regresó a su cabaña.

Se movía inquietamente en las sábanas, las sentía asperas y frías contra sus piernas. Dejó de intentar dormir, se incorporó y fue hasta un estante, donde guardaba sus kimonos y regalos, por parte de Sesshomaru. Tomó una sábana, pero luego enfocó su mirada en un paquete, era… el paquete secreto. "…_no lo abrieras, hasta que él no lo ordené_" ¿Interesa? No, él decidió no visitarla más, ¿Cómo podría saber ella si élquería que lo abriese o no? La única manera que habría de saberlo es… Rin lo entendió, claro. El tendría que visitarla, seguro. En algún momento, tendría que visitarla. Rin sintió como su corazón dio un salto, volviendo a latir.

No pudo conciliar sueño, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Su cuerpo la condujo en donde realmente quería estar, el umbral en donde se vió por última vez con Sesshomaru.

Se recostó en un árbol y con sus brazos rodeó sus piernas, meditó y meditó. En algún momento tendría que visitarla, pero… un momento podría ser muchos años más tarde, tal vez ella no sería como lo es ahora. Pero eso no importa, solo verle… solo eso pido. Las lágrimas cayeron, inevitables. Rin decidió llevarse por el sentimiento de soledad y dolor.

- Sesshomaru… -Rin soltaba quéjidos, y las lágrimas no dejabande salir de sus ojos. Ella se recostó en el suelo y no paraba de llorar

Rin enfocó la vista en el árbol de cerezos, los pétalos… estaban de un color blanco… traslucido; transparente, parecían brillar. Rin se incorporó y se concentró en el árbol, -"_Imposible_"-pensó Rin. ¿Sería un hechizo? ¿Había un youkai cerca? Pero, era… hermoso. Los pétalos del árbol simulaban ser cristales. Uno se desprendió del árbol, Rin lo tomó en sus manos, en un principio se sentía suave, pero luego se convirtió en liso, como el vidrio; como el cristal.

- Rin –esa voz

Rin se giró y vió una figura: poderosa, alta, blanca, gracial y elegante. No puede ser…

- Sesshomaru-sama –Rin abrió los ojos como platos ¿Él… realmente estaba aquí?

- Rin, creo recordar que te dije que me llamaras Sesshomaru – su figura imponente se le acercaba a pasos lentos pero firmes

Rin no le prestó atención a lo que mencionó anteriormente, solo pensaba en que lo extrañaba y que deseaba tenerlo cerca de ella, muy cerca. Rin se adelantó y lo abrazó furtivamente, la adolescente le llegaba hasta el pecho, y eso porque estaba de puntillas. Sesshomaru le correspondió colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de Rin, él aspiró el dulce y delicioso aroma de su cabellera, lo extrañaba tanto.

Ya lo había aceptado, creo… que siempre fue así.

Rin gimoteaba y soltaba quéjidos. Sesshomaru sintió una punzada de culpa, ¿fue correcto alejarse de ella? Tenía que hacerlo. Pero ella se veía tan adolorida, su instinto protector lo dominó. El youkai blanco la separó de su pecho y la examinó, buscando alguna herida, pero no encontró mas que el rostro de Rin enrojecido y húmedo por las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rin?

- No me deje, se lo súplico, se lo imploro. Por favor… - Rin se sentía tan débilque se arrodilló ante el lord. Sesshomaru veía horrorizado a la adolescente, parecía un ángel con las alas rotas. Este la hizo levantarse y la tomó en brazos, acúnandola. Sin esperar respuesta, presionó sus labios contra los de Rin. Eran tan cálidos, suaves. Moviendose suave y profundamente. Rin abrió los ojos levemente para ver la expresión del youkai, era… paz.

Ambos tuvieron que romper el beso en busca de aire, pero luego renaudaron. Sesshomaru sin apartar a Rin de sus brazos se recostó en el árbol de cerezos. La necesitaba tanto…

Luego de que ambos saciaron parte de su necesidad, pudieron despejar su mente y meditar la situación

- Sesshomaru-sa-Rin soltó una risita

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Etto… -Sesshomaru enfocó la mirada en la adolescente, había cambiado, por supuesto.

El lord admiró la nueva apariencia de la adolescente; era más alta, sus curvas eran redondeadas y suaves, su cabellera larga y ondeada. Pero se mantenía lo crucial, su rostro no se había endúrecido en lo absoluto; seguía siendo en forma de corazón, rosado y encantador

- ¿No se irá, verdad? –Rin optó por no levantar la vista

- ¿Has decidido?

Ambos sintieron miedo, Rin por no saber que significaba esa pregunta, Sesshomaru por la respuesta que daría la adolescente

- Sesshomaru… Nunca he podido entender… esa pregunta –Dijo Rin. Sesshomaru se extrañó, ¿no lo sabía?, era obvio – Tampoco entiendo porque no me visitó más

- Para que decidieras, Rin

- ¿Decidir qué? –Rin estaba exasperada, esa pregunta la seguía constantemente - ¿Si quería estar con usted? – Un tic sonó en la cabeza de Rin, decidir…

- Exacto

El corazón de Rin se estrujó, ¿era eso? Había sufrido tanto por algo tan obvio, ella siempre había querido estar cerca de él, y él lo sabía. Cuántas veces se lo había mencionado cuando era una niña

- Usted ya sabía la respuesta

- Necesitabas estar alejada de mí

Rin comprendió, él la había déjado para saber que se sentía estar lejos de él y comprobar si la vida humana se sentía mejor, que equivocado estaba Sesshomaru.

- Yo siempre he sabido lo que quiero, debió haberme escuchado –Rin soltó una risita.

Así se quedaron, Sesshomaru la seguía acúnando en su pecho, y la estola la rodeaba para proporcionarle calor.

Rin pensó el lo hermosa que se veía la escena, Jaken de seguró pensaría que estaba demente para luego desmayarse. ¡Jaken!

- Disculpe, ¿Jaken-sama, dónde está?

- En el palacio

- ¿Palacio?

- Mi palacio, en el oéste

- Oh

Rin sintió como el sueño la invadía. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no cerrar sus párpados

- Duerme, Rin –Dijo el youkai blanco

- Pe-pero…

- No me iré

Esas palabras bastaron. Rin se quedó dormida al cabo de unos minutos.

Sesshomaru no había respirado en mucho tiempo. Que desperdicio, pensó el peliplata. –"_Yo siempre he sabido lo que quiero, debió haberme escuchado_" Que equivocado estaba, ella siempre había querido estar cerca de él. Se pudo haber ahorrado mucho. Pero sin esa distancia, posiblemente se hubiera tartado más tiempo en comprender lo que sentía realmente. La quería… muchisimo, más de lo que él mismo creía. Que ironía, cuántas veces había insultado a su hermano por amar a los humanos, cuando él amaba a una. Esto le daría un buen motivo para reírse, ¡Por el resto de su vida!

Admiró como los primeros rayos solares penetraban en el bosque. Rin se removió incómoda en el pecho del lord, éste la examinó y notó como trataba de estirarse, claro, debía estar entúmecida. Sesshomaru alargó su estola y la recostó en el suelo, así tendría más libertad de movimiento.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sesshomaru alargó una mano y delineó el rostro de la adolescente. Era tan suave, tan tibio… Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, grabando en su memoria la sensación de poder tocar a Rin. Se imaginó como sería tocarla… ¡Alto! Se despojó de esos pensamientos, sabiendo que no era correcto pensar en ella de esa manera, pero, pronto sería inevitable.

Rin se había despertado unas horas después del amanecer, estaba deslumbrante. Sesshomaru la acompañó hasta la aldea, le había ordenado que empacara lo necesario para partir. Ella sintió y antes de volver le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, pero el tenía otros planes, ladeó el rostro para que los labios de Rin chocaran con los de él. El beso no fue profundo, pero si tierno y cálido.

- ¡Keh! Algún día tenía que pasar, maldición –bufó Inuyasha

- ¿Acaso estás enojado por ello? Rin ha estado muy triste en estos años, me alegra que Sesshomaru haya regresado –dijo Kagome

- Ese insecto la abandonó, no se merece la atención de Rin, en lo mínimo –Inuyasha se dio vuelta y se dirigió a donde se hallaba el youkai blanco.

Le debía unas palabras, tal vez unos cuantos golpes le harían entrar en razón.

Kagome le siguió, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba. Inuyasha estaba realmente molesto, dejar a Rin, herirla, Inuyasha la quería mucho.

El peliplata captó el olor de su despreciable hermano, Inuyasha. Este se le acercó por detrás

- Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Despreciable…- Sesshomaru se había dado vuelta y con su látigo venenoso atacó a Inuyasha, éste evadió el ataque. ¿Qué le sucedía a Sesshomaru?

- Silencio –Dijo amenazadoramente Sesshomaru

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás de ese humor? Quien debería estar así soy yo, todos nosotros. Te llevarás a Rin, ¿cierto? –Inuyasha colocó su mano en Tessaiga, dispuesto a desenvainarla. Kagome fue más rápida y pronunció la palabra mágica. El rostró de Inuyasha se estampó contra el suelo

- ¿Qué te sucede, quieres que tus hijos vean a su padre atacando a su hermano?

Sesshomaru se congeló, ¿Inuyasha era padre? El youkai se volteó al escuchar unas vocecitas que llamaban -"¡papi, mami!"

Inuyasha se incorporó y recibió con los brazos abiertos a sus hijos; un niño y una niña, eran ¿gemelos? Se preguntó el peliplata. Tenían los cabellos largos y blancos, sus orejitas sobresalían.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mamí! Mira: rosas, están floreciendo –dijo la niña

- ¡Que bien, Etsu! Te acompañaré a buscar más. Ryo ven, papá debe hablar con alguien –Ambos gemelos dieron una reverencia a su padre y al extraño youkai blanco. Kagome se retiró con sus hermosos niños.

- Padre, ¿uh?

- Sí, de tres. Son mis gemelos y mi bebé, Ume

- ¿Qué se podría esperar de un hanyou cómo tú? –Sesshomaru formó una sonrisa

- Cuidado imbécil, son mis hijos y no te permitiré que les insultes. –Inuyasha, dispuesto a molestar al peliplata, soltó una carcajada, logrando obtener la atención del hermano- Al menos yo ya senté cabeza, tú eres un anciano y mírate, apenas tienes casa

Siglos y siglos, y aún vagabundeaba, Sesshomaru no lo tomó a broma, le estaba insultando. Decidió dejarlo, por el momento, había pasado tiempo desde que tuvieron un enfrentamiento.

- Palacio, inútil –contestó fríamente

- Como digas, insecto –Sesshomaru se volteó, ofendido. Dispuesto a iniciar un enfrentamiento, Rin salió de la cabaña, risueña y alegre.

- Inuyasha-sama, buenos días

- Buenos días, Rin. Deja de llamarme así, sólo dime Inuyasha. De otra manera me hace sentir _anciano_ –Inuyasha enmarcó la última palabra, haciendo endurecer más a Sesshomaru

- Andando –Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

- Etto… Sesshomau-sama –de nuevo con el Sesshomaru-sama. El lord se giró y arqueó una ceja, -"_¿ahora qué?_" –pensó el peliplata

- ¿Puedo despedirme? –Sesshomaru ladeó el rostro y asintió a modo de respuesta.

Rin abrazó a sus amigos, Kagome le había regalado un arco y flechas, le dijo que necesitaba practicar, Inuyasha la abrazó y le dijo que se cuidara, Miroku, Sango, los niños, Shippo y Kirara también se despidieron de ella.

Sesshomaru notó que Rin llevaba consigo mucho equipaje, inmediatamente, Ah-Un llegó a su encuentro. Rin puso el equipaje sobre el dragón y a su vez, se subió a él. Sesshomaru se levitó en el aire y el dragón con Rin encima le siguió.

Rin se despidió de la aldea, y fijó la vista en la tumba de Kaede, le dijo adiós. Tenía razón.

Sesshomaru había mirado de reojo a la adolescente y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa.

Siguieron así hasta unas horas después, se estaban acercando a las tierras del oéste, el hogar de Sesshomaru. Rin sonrió nerviosamente, estaba asustada, ¿Qué vendría ahora?

Rin cogió las correas de Ah-Un y se puso al lado de Sesshomaru, éste no mostró disgusto, tampoco se había volteado. Rin, con sumo cuidado de no caer del dragón, se inclinó y posó sus labios en la mejilla del peliplata.

Rin no sabía lo que el futuro le preparaba, pero fuese lo que fuese, nada la apartaría de su lord. Sesshomaru curvó los labios en una sonrisa leve, la cual solamente la presenciaría Rin. Ella también sonrió y empezó a tararear…

Ambas figuras se perdieron entre las núbes, dejando atrás todo, para encarar el destino y encontrar la felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, ... este fic se ha acabado. Espero sus opiniones anciosamente, la secuela será "Pureza" : Trata sobre como se desarrolla la relación amorosa de Sesshomaru y Rin. Besitos bay

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
